


Historia de un bentley

by EirenaGrayWolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirenaGrayWolf/pseuds/EirenaGrayWolf
Summary: Cuando Crowley compró su Bentley a principio de los años 30 lo primero que hizo fue enseñárselo a Azirafel. (Complementa la historiaDesde el Edén)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Historia de un bentley

**Author's Note:**

> En [Desde el Edén](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562560) narraba diferentes situaciones vividas por Crowley y Azirafel a lo largo de los 6.000 años que llevan en la Tierra y pensé que no debería faltar el momento de la compra del famoso Bentley. Y que pasó? Pues que hice una historia larga y subida de tono que no podía publicar en la historia original sin tener que cambiar la calificación. Así que he decidido publicarla por separado, puesto que se puede leer de forma independiente o complementando a la otra. Espero que guste ^^

**Londres 1.933**

La campanilla de la puerta resonó en la librería y Azirafel no pudo por menos que resoplar con resignación. Esa tarde tenía intención de ir al teatro y parecía que todos los habitantes de Londres habían decidido pasar por su tienda.

-Un momento! -exclamó desde la trastienda mientras rebuscaba entre los tomos de una balda. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción encontró el pequeño libro de cuentos que buscaba.

Salió tarareando y buscó con la mirada al joven enamorado que esperaba impaciente el libro. Le encontró junto a la ventana hablando con una figura alta y delgada que le daba la espalda. En ese instante el nuevo visitante se quitó el sobrero distraído dejando a la vista un cuidado y peinado cabello rojo que contrastaba con la ropa oscura.

-Crowley!? -exclamó quizá más alto de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Azirafel!!- el demonio se volvió hacia él con una preciosa sonrisa. Se bajó un poco las gafas mostrando sus amarillos ojos de serpiente y le guiñó un ojo.

El ángel se sonrojó un instante y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. Entonces volvió su atención a su cliente principal. Crowley rió y se alejó a pasear por la sala.

-Oh, mr. Azirafel- exclamó el joven cogiendo el libro con ternura, -qué maravilla que lo haya encontrado!! Betty se va a poner tan contenta!

-Me alegro -exclamó sinceramente Azirafel con una amplia sonrisa. Y bajando la voz se acercó al muchacho -Y mucha suerte con la petición de mano!

Crowley observaba la escena divertido mientras ojeaba un libro en un rincón. Cuando el muchacho se marchó, dándole al ángel otras 20 veces las gracias, y Azirafel colocó el cartel de cerrado en la puerta, dejó caer el libro de mala manera sobre una mesa y se sentó de forma desgarbada en una silla.

-Veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí -dijo quitándose las gafas y pasándose distraído los dedos por la garganta, un gesto muy suyo.

Azirafel le miró molesto mientras recogía el libro de la mesa y lo ponía de nuevo en su sitio.

-Mr.Hasting es un joven encantador. Viene de familia humilde y está haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a ser médico. Simplemente le doy un empujoncito.

-Mmm, -exclamó Crowley mirándose los impolutos zapatos de piel negra. Azirafel suponía que ni le estaba escuchando. Entonces saltó de la silla como un resorte -Te invito a cenar.

-Oh, pensaba ir al teatro...

-Vamos Ángel, los teatros no se van a mover de donde están.

-Bueno, está bien.

Crowley dio una palmada de satisfacción y se colocó el sombrero y las gafas. Observó como su amigo se ponía cuidadosamente su abrigo y se miraba en el espejo para confirmar que su pajarita estaba perfecta. Le sujetó la puerta galantemente y ya fuera se dirigieron calle abajo.

-Dónde vamos Crowley? Han abierto un restaurante francés del que he oído muy buenas críticas...Crowley?

Azirafel buscó con el ceño fruncido en torno suyo entre los numerosos transeúntes sin encontrar a su amigo.

-Ángel!!

Alzó la vista siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Crowley y le vio en la acera mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tará!! -exclamó el demonio con un teatral gesto mostrándole un enorme coche negro que descansaba a su espalda.

Azirafel le miró sin entender.

-Te gusta? -preguntó el demonio expectante. Azirafel comprendió al fin.

-Oh! Es tuyo!!

-Te gusta? -repitió de nuevo el demonio. Entonces se le ensombreció el rostro. -No te gusta...

-Oh, no, no es eso -se disculpó rápidamente Azirafel. Lo que ocurría es que a él no le interesaban este tipo de artilugios. Crowley en cambio tenía fijación por todos los adelantos que surgían. Siempre que podía expresaba su admiración por los humanos en cuanto a inventiva e imaginación. No sabía cómo podía extrañarle que Crowley finalmente se hubiese hecho con uno de esos automóviles que en esos momento parecían estar en auge. Bastante había tardado en realidad. -Es muy...eh,...grande...y negro...

-Oh, cállate y sube -exclamó algo dolido el demonio montándose en el asiento del piloto.

Tras un momento de duda, Azirafel dio la vuelta para entrar. Entonces se detuvocurioso ante las alas que presidían el coche. Las tocó un instante y sonrió, gesto que no pasó inadvertido al demonio. Cuando Azirafel alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos Crowley carraspeó colorado y le apremió para que montase de una vez.

-Dónde vamos?

-Oh, ya lo verás! -y salió a toda velocidad para consternación del ángel.

*****

Horas después terminaban una deliciosa cena en un antiguo hotel de Castle Comble, a más de 150km de Londres. Estaba claro que a Crowley le gustaba conducir el Bentley, y sólo por ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía al hablar de su coche y que hubiese querido compartir este entusiasmo con él había merecido la pena la hora de terror absoluto que había pasado hasta llegar a su destino. Aunque no lo reconociese, Azirafel echaba cada vez más de menos pasar estos momentos con el demonio en las largas temporadas que no se veían.

-Más vino? -preguntó Crowley sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, gracias. Aunque tú no deberías beber más si tenemos que volver a Londres...

-Y tenemos que volver?

Hizo la pregunta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin mirarle a la cara, mientras se llenaba su propia copa. Sonrió con malicia al ver que Azirafel casi se atragantaba con el vino.

Le estaba tentando!

Azirafel le miró por encima de la copa. Parecía distinto, feliz y relajado, más allá de su seguridad natural. Con una pierna cruzada y echado hacia atrás en su silla bebía observando en torno suyo. Todo rojo y negro, con un fino jersey ajustado y sin corbata, llamando la atención de quienes les rodeaban.

-Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntó con un suspiro volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

Azirafel se sonrojó y se tomó la copa de un trago.

-Qué has estado haciendo en todos estos años? -preguntó para disimular el incómodo momento. -No he sabido de ti desde...

Se arrepintió desde el momento en el que estas palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

Desde su discusión en St James cuando le pidió agua bendita.

Crowley se movió incómodo en su silla.

-Nada, sobretodo dormir...

Azirafel le miró sorprendido, si saber qué decir.

-Y sabes qué pasó cuando desperté?...Sí, dos botellas más de vino, gracias. -Crowley esperó a que el camarero se alejase y acercó su rostro al de su amigo. -Nada. -Volvió a llenar las copas.-Absolutamente nada. Abajo no parecían ni saber que había estado ausente durante años.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban debido al alcohol, y empezó a sisear sin darse cuenta.

-Al principio me molessstó, pero luego pensé, qué cojones!!, puedo seguir disfrutando de esta vida y del mundo más relajado, sssin tanto temor ni tener siempre la sensación en el cuello de que alguien está pendiente de mis pasoss...

Se quedó pensativo mientras daba golpes en el respaldo de la silla con un mano y jugaba con la copa en la otra.

-Vamosss Azirafel, empieza a hacer mucho calor aquí.

Se levantó cogiendo el sombrero y las botellas de vino aún cerradas y salió del salón con su habitual forma de andar.

Azirafel le dio las gracias al camarero y salió veloz detrás de su amigo.

*****

-No sientesss a veces como si nos hubiesen...abandonado?

Azirafel, ya tan borracho como Crowley, le miró.

Estaba junto a él, sin las gafas ni el sombrero, apoyado en el Bentley observando las estrellas.

Al salir del hotel alcanzó a su amigo justo cuando entraba en el coche y, tras un corto trayecto por un camino rural, se habían detenido en lo alto de una colina desde la que podían ver el cielo sin que pareciese tener fin.

-Bueno, tendrán cosas que hacer... -Crowley le miró sonriendo con burla y bebiendo a morro de la botella. -Bien, lo cierto es que cada vez tengo menos noticias de... arriba. A excepción de los mensajes de quejas por mis milagros «frívolos».

El demonio rió abiertamente pasándole la botella. Habló de nuevo.

-El tiempo pasa y cada vez me siento más alejado del mundo al que pertenezco, y siento más apego por...éste. -Azirafel sonrió, le entendía perfectamente. -Y al final siempre quedamos tú y yo...

Notó como en la oscuridad Crowley le miraba, y sabía aún sin verle la media sonrisa que debía de estar cruzando su rostro.

-Bien...emm...donde está la otra botella de vino.

Crowley se giró y se acercó a él torpemente, haciéndole retroceder hasta dar con la espalda en el coche. Apoyó una mano de forma despreocupada en la cadera del ángel y pegó su rostro al de su amigo.

-Sabes Ángel? -susurró -Si nadie está observándonos, como parece que pasa, podemos hacer...cualquier cosa.

Azirafel tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, expectante. Entonces notó el cálido aliento con olor a vino cerca de sus labios, la mejilla de Crowley muy pegada a la suya...y como pasaba de largo. Abrió los ojos justo para ver como el demonio alargaba la mano y tomaba de detrás suya la segunda botella de vino.

Por un instante se sintió desilusionado y enseguida deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Crowley no hubiese sido consciente de ese momento de debilidad. Éste luchaba ahora mismo junto a él con el tapón de la botella hasta que finalmente lo arrancó de un mordisco, escupiéndolo al suelo.

-Crowley!! -le reprendió.

-Qué? -preguntó con sorna el demonio. Y para sorpresa de Azirafel había vuelto a su posición de hacía unos instantes, agarrándolo de nuevo de la cadera y acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

Le dio un largo trago a la botella y se la ofreció a Azirafel, que la cogió nervioso por la proximidad del cuerpo del demonio. Se la llevó a los labios, alzándola para que cayese el apreciado líquido, momento que Crowley aprovechó para enterrar su rostro en el cuello expuesto de su amigo.

Tras el momento inicial de sorpresa, Azirafel retiró la botella de sus labios pero no se movió de su posición. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Crowley empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello. Poco a poco fue subiendo por su mandíbula, por su mejilla... repartiendo dulces besos por el camino, hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se detuvo un instante. Como si estuviesen conectados, los dos se miraron un segundo a los ojos, azul frente a amarillo, y sonrieron. Sus labios se unieron de forma agresiva, hambrienta, besos con sabor a vino y fresas del postre. La lengua de Crowley jugó con la de Azirafel con maestría, durante minutos, o quizá fuese un instante. Y le besó los labios, las mejillas, el cuello, desandando el camino...hasta quedar de nuevo oculto en su hombro. Abrazándole sin más.

-Crowley!! -susurró Azirafel en su oído abrazándole a su vez, pasándole los dedos suavemente por el pelo.

-Eres embriagador Ángel, más que el alcohol. Y a veces haces que pierda la cabeza. Esto está mal?

Crowley se separó y sin soltarle la mano se apoyó junto a él en el coche con un suspiro de frustración.

-No lo sé, querido.

El demonio rió a su lado rescatando la botella del suelo y bebiendo otro trago.

-Un demonio y un ángel! Me gustaría ver las caras de Gabriel o Belcebú. -Azirafel sonrió triste a su lado. Crowley continuó. -Siempre el bien y el mal, o blanco o negro. Al final son más listos los humanos, con su escala de grises...

-Quizá llevamos demasiado tiempo entre ellos.

-Y lo cambiarías?

Azirafel negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca. Siempre estoy aprendiendo cosas de ellos y sé que nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. Tienen...magia!

-Yo tampoco.

Crowley se llevó la mano de Azirafel a los labios y la besó.

-Quizá somos ya más humanos que otra cosa -Azirafel notó la sonrisa de Crowley en el dorso de su mano. -Quiero decir, me gustan los humanos, y me gustan sus ideas, su comida, sus libros, su alegría, su pasión... Aunque no necesitemos ninguna de estas cosas para sobrevivir!! Tú mismo lo has dicho Crowley, ya nos separan menos cosas de ellos que de los nuestros.

El demonio sonrió de lado.  
  
Esta vez fue Azirafel el que se acercó, valiente, a Crowley, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Sentimos cosas diferentes que los nuestros todos los días, cosas que ellos nunca imaginarían. Sentimos cosas humanas!! Somos diferentes. Puede que por eso estemos aquí, para aprender de ellos. Quizá ya somos también...

-Grises -sonrió Crowley ya en los labios del ángel. Esta vez se besaron lentamente, pequeños besos en los labios cada vez más hinchados. Crowley lamió con dulzura la boca del ángel, hasta que le permitió entrar e hizo lo mismo con su lengua. Diestramente, agarrándole de las caderas le dio la vuelta y le apoyó contra el coche, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. 

Crowley gruñó, con los ojos cerrados, al rozar inconscientemente su bulto contra el de Azirafel y comenzó un movimiento sinuoso, rozándose con lujuria y llevándoles por todo su cuerpo sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas.

-Estás seguro de esto, Ángel? -susurró con deseo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y atrayéndolo más por la cintura, sin detener sus movimientos. 

-Por Di..., por lo que sea, no me lo preguntes más Crowley!! -gimió Azirafel, con la respiración acelerada. -Terminemos lo que empezamos en 1.601...

El demonio no pudo evitar reír contagiando también a Azirafel.

-Muy bien -exclamó ilusionado Crowley quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo caer de mala manera al cesped.

Azirafel alzó una ceja mirándole con desaprobación mientras se quitaba el suyo y lo doblaba de forma impoluta sobre el capó, dejando a continuación el chaleco y la pajarita sobre él.

-En serio Ángel? -rió Crowley luchando con el ajustado jersey que calló junto a su abrigo.

-La pasión no está reñida con el orden, querido.

Crowley continuó riendo mientras comenzaba de nuevo a besarle. Sus cuerpos cada vez más pegados y calientes. Sus caderas chocando entre sí, en un baile desconocido pero deseado para ambos.

Una de las manos de Crowley se escapó bajo la camisa de Azirafel, recorriendo su espalda mientras que la otra empezaba a bajar por su vientre y a luchar con los pantalones.  
-Oh, Crowley -gimió Azirafel en su boca. Este sonido le hizo ponerse a 100 y que sus pantalones se ajustasen más si es que era posible.

Para cuando llegó con la mano a su meta Azirafel había conseguido desabrocharle la oscura camisa y trabajaba es su delgado torso con las manos y labios. Pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones, lo que le provocó un escalofrío y siguió su camino hasta su clavícula. Alzando el cuello le permitió acceder y un segundo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Con una sonrisa aprovechó ese momento para introducir del todo su mano en los pantalones de Azirafel, masajeando el abultado miembro.

-Crowley!! -exclamó con pasión el ángel agarrándose a sus hombros y escondiendo el rostro.

El demonio envolvió con sus largos dedos el miembro de su amigo y empezó a bombearlo. Sentía la respiración entrecortada de Azirafel en su hombro, que comenzó a moverse con él, pero en cuanto notó que los movimientos empezaban a ser muy bruscos se detuvo, para consternación del ángel, que resopló decepcionado.

Se besaron de nuevo, arrancándose las camisas, gimiendo el uno en los labios del otro. Crowley abrió la puerta del coche y sentó a Azirafel en el asiento trasero, mientras se quitaba torpemente las botas, apunto de caer un par de veces, y las lanzaba lejos. Azirafel rió ante la imagen y aprovechó para desabrocharle diestramente el cinturón de serpiente y bajarle los pantalones, dejando el erecto y oscuro miembro al aire.

-Cómo puede ser que yo haya tardado segundos en desabrocharte el cinturón y los pantalones y tú hayas tenido que pelearte con los míos, querido? -exclamó con sorna Azirafel depositando besos en el vientre del demonio y jugando con el suave vello pelirrojo que le bajaba hasta la ingle.

Crowley sonrió con malicia agachándose y entrando en el coche, haciendo retroceder bajo él a Azirafel hasta la puerta contraria.

-No juegues conmigo Ángel, o puede que te quemes.

Azirafel le observó al notar la lujuria y dureza de su voz. Sus ojos de serpiente brillaban y sus dientes parecían más afilados de lo normal. Su gesto era amenazador. A fin de cuentas es un demonio, recordó el ángel y si no lo conociese podría hasta estar asustado. Pero lo que hizo fue excitarle más. Le sonrió mientras le atraía de la nuca de nuevo a sus labios, más bruscamente mientras que con la mano libre se deshacía de sus propios pantalones.

Ahora estaban desnudos los dos, una nueva sensación el roce de piel con piel. Los cristales del Bentley empezaban a empañarse, su cabello a pegarse por el sudor y el calor a inundar excesivamente sus cuerpos. Sus gemidos estallaban en el interior del coche mientras los dedos acariciaban y rascaban sus cuerpos, investigando y descubriendo sus puntos de placer.

Crowley mordió salvajemente el cuello de Azirafel, mandándole un torrente de placer por todo el cuerpo y haciéndole arañar con más fuerza en su espalda, justo en el punto en que nacerían sus negras alas de tenerlas desplegadas. El demonio gruñó de placer alzándose.

-Ángel...-susurró con voz ronca.

Sus movimientos de caderas empezaban a ser dolorosos. Instintivamente Azirafel dobló las piernas encajando a Crowley entre ellas.

-Ángel -no podía dejar de gemir Crowley en su boca, -mi precioso Ángel.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Azirafel bajó la mano por el torso de su amigo hasta llegar a su endurecido pene, al que tomó con suavidad.

Crowley jadeó sobre él, sorprendido, y escondió el rostro cuando empezó a estimularlo unos instantes, de forma pausada pero firme.

Cuando ralentizó sus movimientos, el demonio apoyó la frente sudorosa en la de su amigo. Se miraron con ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas y se besaron sin apartar la mirada. Crowley alzó las caderas de Azirafel y éste, sin miramientos, dirigió el miembro de su amigo, húmedo y latente, a su interior.

-Crowley -jadeó Azirafel arqueando todo su cuerpo mientras lo notaba entrar lentamente.

Crowley no dijo nada, solo gruñó de placer apretando los dientes y ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su amigo.

Tardaron unos segundos en empezar a moverse, y otros tantos en coger el ritmo al unísono.

Los jadeos y gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y seguidos.

Crowley clavó las rodillas en los asientos de cuero para poder dar más impulso a cada embestida mientras que Azirafel alternaba entre arañarle la espalda y tirarle del pelo

-Mmm ... Crowley ... sí - no dejaba de gemir Azirafel con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en el oído del demonio.

Crowley sonrió, agradecido. Nunca pensó que podría oír a su ángel nombrarle así, con la voz llena de deseo y lujuria.

Le besó, jugando con su lengua un instante antes de alzarse y agarrarse a la manivela de la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a estimular el endurecido pene del ángel.

Azirafel se arqueó, buscando más contacto, cosa que Crowley entendió al momento, golpeando más fuerte y profundo, aumentando los movimientos de su mano. Sus gemidos y jadeos se acortaban en el tiempo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, dejándose llevar, pero no quería ir sólo, quería que Crowley estuviese con él en todo momento.

-Crowley -jadeó volviéndole el rostro. -Querido!!

Los ojos de serpiente le miraron sonrientes, y bajó su rostro sobre el de el ángel.

Entonces el cuerpo del ángel se arqueó debajo de él, llegando al clímax, gritando su nombre.

-Joder, Ángel! -Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules, Crowley llegó al orgasmo pocos segundos después, con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Sudoroso y con el pulso acelerado calló sobre Azirafel, sin detenerse aún, dejándose llevar por las réplicas. Azirafel escondió el rostro unos instantes en su cuello, saciado y sonriente.

-Ángel ,-susurró Crowley saliendo de él. -Mi Ángel.

Y le besó suavemente en el cuello, las mejillas, los ojos, los labios.

Azirafel sonrió en sus brazos, con un suspiro.

-Oficialmente somos grises -río acariciando la espalda de Crowley.

-Mmm, me encantaría ver la cara de Gabriel si leyese esto en un informe -dijo Crowley besando cada una de las marcas que había dejado en el cuello del ángel.

Rieron cerrando los ojos, cansados y extasiados.

-Volvemos a Londres? -preguntó Azirafel al borde del sueño.

-Muy lejos -susurró Crowley. -Creo que habrá una habitación en el hotel en el que cenamos -alzó los ojos hacia el ángel un instante. -Si es que te parece bien.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Entonces el ángel miró en torno suyo, como descubriendo por fin en dónde se encontraban.

-Crowley, querido.

-Mmm?

-Me gusta tu coche -dijo con cariño.

Crowley sonrió.

-Es un buen coche.


End file.
